Do You Remember?
by loveineverything
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, who had been broken up for years, have been reunited in a twist of fate.   As Kurt and Blaine sit down to figure out where they had went wrong, they remember all the initimate moments of their relationship, as well as their downfall.
1. Chapter 1

_There he was._

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks on the carpet, ignoring his publicist telling him to keep moving along, and stared right at him. He knew he wasn't dreaming because he felt all the pain in his chest to be reminded that he was still awake. Every emotion he felt the day Blaine left came shooting right back up from the pit of his stomach straight to his heart and his head and it made him dizzy.

"Kurt, honey, what's wrong?" Lauren, his publicist asked.

Kurt opened his mouth to answer her but nothing came out. No words could explain how confused and _angry_ he felt.

And then he was walking. His brain wasn't keeping up with his legs and he tried to tell himself to stop, to _turn your ass around, Kurt, and don't do this_, but he kept his stride.

His heart was racing as he came up right behind him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Blaine spun around, and immediately locked eyes with Kurt. A small gasp escaped his lips. "Kurt, oh my-"

"No. Don't say anything." Kurt cut him off. His face was red with rage and his breathing heavy. Blaine, looking hurt and also understanding, nodded and waited for Kurt to say something. _Anything_. But Kurt didn't know what to say. How could he put into simple words what he had felt for three, miserable years without him? Three years of wondering and questioning and _hating_ himself because he didn't know why he left. No reason or explanation, he was just gone.

Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eye, moving a few steps closer, and demanded, "Give me an answer. A straight answer, Blaine, and not some bullshit story. I want to know why you left."

Kurt had tears in his eyes as Blaine's face shifted into one of a kicked baby animal. But Kurt didn't care. He didn't care that Blaine was sad now because Kurt had been sad for three terrible years!

"Okay, but not here. Not where you have to put on a brave face for the cameras and I have my own celebrity to look after." Blaine gestured to the small, brown haired girl speaking into a mic. "How about tomorrow? Coffee?" He continued.

Kurt just nodded and, barely audible, whispered, "Your place. Noon. Still at the same dumpy apartment?"

Blaine allowed himself to smile a little and nodded. "See you there."

Kurt turned on his heels and strutted back over to Lauren, who looked infinitely pissed and concerned at the same time. Before she could even say a word, he held up his hand and shook his head because he was _not_ going to talk about it right then and there. Lauren nodded and guided him over to another camera to smile into, another interviewer to "wow", and another lie to tell that he was doing just fine. Kurt gave his head a little shake and with one final look over to Blaine, turned his attention to the reporter and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p>11:55am the next day, Kurt was found pacing in front of Blaine's apartment door in Queens. He didn't want to go in and face him and have Blaine see him vulnerable. Kurt knew he was going to cry because it's all he did when he thought about Blaine. They were everything, they were perfect. And then it all went away in a split second. There was no closure and for Kurt, that was the biggest blow of them all. But he knew he had to get an answer and if this was the only way, then he was going to do it. So he knocked a couple times and took a step back, bracing himself for the emotional roller coaster he knew he was about to board.<p>

Blaine answered the door within a few seconds. His eyes were tired and red, like he hadn't slept at all. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was sticking out in all different places. Blaine smiled a bit and gestured for Kurt to come in. "Hey." He said to Kurt after shutting the door behind them.

Kurt took a nice, deep breath and replied, "Hi."

The two stood there with an awkwardness lingering between them until Blaine spoke up. "So, coffee? I just finished making a pot." He walked into the kitchen and started to pour the drink into two white and green striped mugs. Kurt used this time to look around the apartment he used to know so well. They had so many memories in here. He sighed as he spotted an old blanket that they once took with them on a picnic in central park during one of their earlier dates. It was all so overwhelming to be there, but Kurt swallowed any trace of uncertainty about this trip and walked into the kitchen where Blaine was holding out a mug for him that was steaming at the top. The two sat down at the small table off to the side of the room that was placed underneath a window looking out into a park. For a moment, the two just stared at each other, studying each other's faces that both had matured a bit since the last time they saw each other. After a bit, Blaine sighed and started to speak. "Let me start by saying how incredible you look."

Kurt scoffed at him, appalled at the start of this heart wrenching experience. "_That's_ the first thing you want to say to me, Blaine? Do you not remember why I'm here? All I want is a reason why you up and left without a word and then I want to leave and never see you again!" Kurt realized he was yelling by the end of his rant, with tears forming at his eyes and his cheeks burning up. Regardless of Kurt's anger, Blaine remained calm and took a deep breath.

"I know, Kurt, I know. I just wanted to remind you that we weren't always like this. We were happy once, you know? We loved each other so much." His voice cracked as the last sentence came out and then he broke down. Any calmness he had before had now been shattered and Blaine was falling to pieces right in front of Kurt's eyes. His head fell into his hands and a few sobs escaped his throat, causing his shoulders to shake. Kurt felt as if someone punched his stomach and slapped his face all at once. Instinct told him to reach out and hold Blaine's hand because that's what he always did with Blaine. He always made sure Blaine knew that Kurt was there for him and that they would get through it together. But that was the past and this was now. So Kurt stood his ground and, as painful as it was, folded his arms in front of him and waited for Blaine to calm down. A few moments passed and Blaine lifted his head, wiped his eyes, and chuckled at himself. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry." He said, almost to himself. Kurt nodded, _I told myself the same thing._ Except Kurt was going to stick to it. Blaine looked up with his sparkling golden eyes, glistening from the tears. They looked sad, tired, and lost. Like Blaine was floating along in this world without a care or purpose. And that made Kurt mad because he was the one who left for bigger and better things. Kurt shouldn't be feeling sorry for _him_.

Kurt looked hard at Blaine, looking for an answer to every question he ever had in his expression. Finally, he spoke, "Why?"

Blaine looked out the window, down at the park where two little girls were playing. One of them was pushing the other on the swing set and they both were laughing. Blaine smiled down at them and then looked back up at Kurt. "Do you remember when we first met?" He asked, already knowing the answer but wanting a response from Kurt.

Of course Kurt remembered. Kurt nodded and a tiny, little smile fell upon his lips. "It was your interview."

_At 5:27pm on Friday, May 3rd, 2008, Kurt Hummel was ready to go home and sleep for the entire weekend. He had spent the day in meetings with a splattering of casting directors and producers who wanted Kurt for their next big movie or TV series. Kurt loved his job as an actor, and he loved the people he worked with and got to meet. But it was all becoming too much for him to handle on his own. _

_So on that late Friday afternoon, Kurt was waiting in the back corner of a Starbucks for the first person interviewing to be his assitant. Kurt flipped through the man's file as he sipped his caramel macciato and briefed himself on, let's see, Mr. Blaine Anderson of Westerville, OH. Hmm, he thought to himself, another Ohio boy. Just as Kurt shut the file, a young and eager man came bursting through the door with a hopeful grin and a stack of papers. This had to be him. _

_Kurt stood up and waved the man over._

_"__Hi, Mr. Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson. It's such a thrill to meet you, I'm such a fan." Blaine said and shook Kurt's hand with a firmness that made Kurt think this guy is high off of something awesome and energetic._

_"__Please, Kurt. It's nice to meet you as well, Blaine. I was just reading through your file and you have a great list of references and experience." They both sat down opposite each other and for a few seconds, just looked at each other. Kurt had to admit it to himself, Blaine Anderson was stunning. He had golden brown eyes that shimmered in the light and a smile that made his stomach flip. Kurt prayed to whatever being up above that this Greek Adonis was gay. _

_"__So tell me, Blaine, why should you be my assistant?" Kurt asked and leaned forward a bit, placing his folded hands on the table. Blaine giggled and shifted in his seat before answering, like a little child. "Well, I know a lot about the business and I am an extremely efficient person that can get a lot done in great timing. And I really just love your work and all that you stand for. Being gay myself, it's great seeing all your success and hard work being admired in the public eye."_

_Bingo, Kurt thought to himself. _

_"__Blaine, I like you. I really like you and I would love it if you would come on board as my assistant." Kurt leaned back in his chair a bit and put out his hand for Blaine. The look on Blaine's face was absolutely priceless. His face lit up as he jumped out of his seat, scurried around the table, and embraced Kurt in a rib-cracking hug. Kurt laughed and hugged Blaine back_

_. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Blaine rushed out as he pulled away. "You won't regret this, I promise!" Kurt smiled at him and stood up, collecting all of his belongings. Kurt took the opportunity while they were both standing to give his new assistant a once-over. He was a little shorter than Kurt, but was built in places Kurt wasn't. His tan skin almost made Kurt drool and/or throw Blaine down right then and there. While Kurt was gazing at the boy, Blaine's cheeks turned a rosy pink when he realized he was being stared at. _

_"__Can I walk you home, Blaine?" Kurt asked. _

_Blaine was overcome with a new sense of confidence and replied, "I would love that, Mr. Boss." He giggled and picked up his bag. _

_The two left the coffee shop and walked the few blocks to where Blaine's apartment was, walking past a quaint little park next to the building. Kurt and Blaine stood outside the apartment door for a few seconds before Blaine spoke up. "Thank you again, Kurt. For the job, the walk home. Everything." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked down at his shoes. Kurt smiled at the boy and nudged his shoulder a bit._

_"__Thank you for taking the job. But if we're going to work together, you're going to have to stop this whole sexy, shy guy act because if you don't, I won't be able to do my job properly." And then Kurt left. He looked back over his shoulder to see Blaine still standing in the same spot, shocked at Kurt's parting words. As he turned back around, Kurt smiled a goofy smile and thought to himself,_I could get use to this guy_._

Kurt's smile dissolved as the memory started to fade and reality set in again. Blaine noticed the change in Kurt's expression and used the opportunity to comment. "That was the day I knew you would change my life."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt huffed and shook his head. "Don't try and change the subject, Blaine. I came here for a reason and then I would like to leave." Kurt shifted slightly in his chair and folded his left leg over his right, crossing his arms as well.

Blaine nodded his head and looked into his mug, hoping the brown liquid would help him get the right words out. "Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, half annoyed/ half confused. "Yes?"

Blaine let out a sigh and smiled a weak, sad smile. "Can we just talk for a little while? You know, remember stuff. The great stuff. I know that you could never possibly forgive me for leaving, so can I just have this one thing? I know I don't deserve to ask for anything from you but I don't know if we're ever going to have the chance again, so…" He trailed off.

Kurt looked Blaine in the eye and held his stare for a few long moments. He could see the sadness in the way Blaine's eyes were drooping and the fake smile on his lips, trying to disguise the rest of the sorrow on his face. Kurt knew that this was probably going to be the last time he and Blaine ever spoke because Kurt needed to move on. He needed his closure and then he needed to start his life fresh. But deep down, he knew he needed this moment just as much as Blaine did and he was thankful that Blaine was the one who asked for it.

"Okay. Let's remember."

Blaine's face lit up, as well as the rest of his body. He jumped right out of his seat; whisking away the two empty coffee mugs and scurried over to the coffee pot to pour another round. When he returned, the two men took very large sips of their drinks and both sighed heavily. "Where would you like to start?" Kurt asked after a beat.

Blaine, without a moment's hesitation, answered, "Our first date."

Kurt smiled and chuckled a bit, remembering the monstrosity of that day.

_ "__HAPPY 4 MONTH ANNIVERSARY!" Kurt shouted to Blaine from across the room the second Blaine walked into Kurt's trailer. Blaine looked at Kurt skeptically but still, with a smile._

_"__What in the world are you blabbering about, Hummel?" Blaine asked and joined Kurt on the couch. Kurt had just wrapped a movie that morning and he was rushing around trying to gather all his stuff before he and Blaine went home to New York from San Francisco. But he did not forget that today was also a very special day for another reason._

_"__It's your 4 month anniversary of being my assistant! Soooooo, I got you a little something to say how glad I am that you're around and how amazing you've been to me." Kurt turned around and grabbed a little silver bag from behind the couch and handed it to Blaine with a smile that almost made his cheeks hurt._

_Awe-struck Blaine took the gift from Kurt and frantically dug inside to find a beautiful Armani watch. Blaine held the watch up to his face and almost gasped at the sight of how beautiful it was. "Kurt, oh my god, thank you so much. It's gorgeous." He gushed out and leaned over to hug Kurt._

_ Kurt's heart sped up a bit when Blaine leaned in for the hug and Kurt's cheeks reddened. They had hugged a bunch of times before, but each time left Kurt wanting so much more. But he kept telling himself that he needed to be a professional and to shove those feelings about Blaine back down deep inside of him and lock them away for good. But on that day, Kurt didn't hold back._

_"__Doyouwannadosomethingtonight?" He rushed out, regretting the question the second it left his lips._

_Blaine cocked his head to the side and laughed, "I'm sorry, what?"_

_Kurt took a deep breath and repeated much slower, "Do you want to do something tonight?"_

_Blaine, shocked, huffed out a laugh and smiled. "Yeah. I would love that." He said. Right then, Blaine's phone went off and he read the message he had just received. "Shoot, I have to go take care of something about the car picking us up at the airport. I'll meet you in an hour by the car." He said and rushed out the door. Kurt threw himself back on the couch and kicked his legs in the air and squealed. He had a date with Blaine Anderson and he didn't have a care in the world._

_That night, the men decided to stay in and cook dinner together and watch a movie. Kurt arrived at Blaine's house at 7:30pm in a pair of black dress pants and a nice, maroon button up. He brought with him a bottle of red wine and a bag filled with movies. Blaine, who was wearing skinny jeans, a white muscle shirt, and a black vest, graciously took the wine and movies and let Kurt into his dumpty little apartment._

_Kurt walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the island where Blaine had laid out a mixture of different kinds of ingredients for the two to make an Asian chicken salad. Blaine joined Kurt at the island and stood next to him, looking up when Kurt said, "I'm glad we're doing this."_

_Blaine smiled a marvelous smile and nodded in agreement. He moved around Kurt to get to the bottle of wine to open for the two and poured each a glass. Kurt was busy slicing up pieces of grilled chicken breast to notice Blaine putting his iPod on the iHome. His head popped up when Frank Sinatra's_The Way You Look Tonight _started echoing throughout the apartment. Blaine smiled at Kurt and started moving towards him, swaying his hips to the music. Kurt laughed at him and continued to fix up the salad that Blaine was_supposed_to be helping with._

_"__Listen here, Mr. Anderson, the point of this date was for us to cook dinner_together." _Kurt said as Blaine made his way back over to his original place next to Kurt._

_"__Oh, so this is a date?" Blaine asked playfully, a smirk on his lips. Kurt just smiled and shook his head._What a goofball_, he thought to himself. A very attractive, sweet, caring goofball._

_Blaine took the head of lettuce and washed it under water before chopping it up and throwing it into a big glass bowl. As he peeled an orange, he began to sing._

_"_Lovely, never, never change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight." _He sang, finishing the line with a smile and a glance at Kurt._ _Kurt noticed and his face turned pink, like so many other times Blaine had done something adorable._

_"__You have a lovely voice." Kurt muttered, still a little woozy from the sensation running up his spine._

_"__Oh, well, not as lovely as yours." He said. "But I am a fantastic dancer." Blaine put down the orange in his hand, quickly wiped off the juice, and swept Kurt up in his arms. He placed his left arm around Kurt's waist and took Kurt's left hand in his right._

_Kurt laughed and reluctantly cooperated with the boy who was swaying them around the island. "Blaine, you're going to bump into something." Kurt said and laughed._

_Blaine disregarded Kurt and pulled him closer to his body, swiftly twirling them around the kitchen and over to where they were standing before. Blaine pushed Kurt away slightly and lifted the arm that was holding Kurt's hand, motioning Kurt to twirl. Kurt, almost embarrassed, obliged and spun a few times before losing his footing and bumping into the dessert tray that was at the edge of the counter behind them. His hip hit the edge of the tray that held a two layer chocolate and strawberry cake that Blaine had slaved over before Kurt arrived. The tray went down just as fast as Kurt did and Blaine was dragged down with them. Chocolate cake, frosting, and strawberries were_everywhere_and Kurt and Blaine were lying right in the middle of it. Kurt had his back flat on the ground while Blaine lay slightly on top of the other boy, both laughing uncontrollably._

_"__My hair doesn't take too well to cake in it. Sorry I destroyed your pretty cake." Kurt laughed out._

_Blaine looked down at the beautiful boy under him with amazement. Kurt noticed and blushed, like usual, and smiled up at him._

_Blaine leaned down and closed the space between them, pressing his lips gently to the other man's softer ones and placing his right hand on Kurt's cheek, using the other to hold himself up._

_The two shared their first kiss in the best, most romantic, and also messy way._

Blaine let out a loud laugh and threw his head back, remembering just how messy that kiss actually was. "You had strawberries in your hair! Oh, that was priceless!" He said and continued to laugh at the memory.

Kurt just nodded his head with an amused expression. Kurt always told Blaine that that kiss was their best. It was so innocent, yet held so much hope for them. Seeing Blaine right then, laughing so carelessly, made his heart ache. He missed Blaine a lot.

Blaine noticed Kurt was in thought and decided to add to the memory. "You know, I loved that date, I really did, but I think the best part about that day was the conversation we had later that night."

Kurt, cocking his head and scrunching his eyebrows, had to think about that one for a second. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_"__I quit." Blaine mumbled, barely awake, as he and Kurt cuddled on the couch with_The Notebook_playing on the television in front of them._

_"__You_what?"_Kurt asked, astonished. He sat up from his spot on Blaine's chest and looked at the other boy hard. "Why?"_

_"__Because I want to be with you, Kurt." Blaine explained, sitting up straight. "And I know this won't work if I'm still your assistant. Haven't you noticed how crazy I am about you? I've had feelings for you since the first time we met and I've always told myself that it would never happen. But you gave me a chance, Kurt. And I would be stupid just to let that chance go by. So I'm quitting."_

_Kurt's eyes were glossing over with tears and his smile became wider and wider with every word Blaine muttered. Blaine was willing to give up his job, a good paying job, just to be with Kurt. Blaine was the most remarkable human being he had ever met._

_"__Oh, Blaine, you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. But I can't let you quit. What will you do about money?" Kurt asked._

_Blaine shrugged it off as if money were the smallest factor in this decision. "For now, I can get a job or two doing small things and look around for someone who needs an assistant, maybe even find a PR company. All I need to get through each day is knowing I have you, Kurt Hummel. That's all I need." Blaine was crawling over to Kurt and leaning to down to kiss him, his arms on either side of Kurt. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and forcefully crashed their lips together, parting immediately to allow Blaine's tongue to enter. The two explored each other's mouths; exploring each other's souls. Blaine tasted like strawberries and coffee and it was absolutely_intoxicating_. After a few moments, Kurt pulled away and sighed a content sigh. "You amaze me, Blaine Anderson. Do you know that?"_

_"__Yeah, well, I can have that effect on people." Blaine replied and leaned back into the opposite side of the couch._

_Kurt looked at him incredulously before pouncing on top of him, straddling his waist. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's thighs before adjusting himself under Kurt so he was in his lap. He placed a short, sweet kiss on Kurt's forehead before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and hugging him tightly._

_They were perfect, in that moment. Absolutely perfect._

Kurt looked over to the very couch he was just thinking about. The black leather was still in good shape and Blaine even had the same navy blue duvet thrown over the back. Kurt loved that couch and all the memories it held.

He stood up, confusing Blaine, and made his way over to the couch and stood in front of it. He squatted in front of it, awkwardly placing himself between the couch and the glass coffee table in front of it, and put both hands on the spaces where the cushions met.

Blaine got up and joined him, sitting on the far left side of the couch, his thigh almost on top of Kurt's hand. Kurt stood up, turned around, and plopped down next to Blaine, leaving only a few inches between them.

The tears forming in Kurt's eyes threatened to spill over, and Blaine noticed.

"What's wrong? I thought we were thinking of happy memories?" He asked, concerned. Kurt gave a little smile and shook his head.

"They are happy memories. That's why they hurt so much."

Blaine pursed his lips, fighting back his own urges to cry. Kurt looked over at Blaine and nodded at the similar expression he had. But he didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep remembering because this was going to be the only time he was going to let himself remember. So he shifted his body, turning his hips to face Blaine and spoke up,

"What's next?"


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine tried to smile, but it came out a little awkward and in return, made Kurt feel awkward.

"How about I choose one since you got to choose the last two." Kurt said, to which Blaine nodded vigorously.

Kurt shifted his body so his back was leaning against the arm of the couch and his legs were pulled in close, mainly to keep himself from falling apart. His heart was starting to hurt, but in a way that he didn't mind. Those feelings he got whenever he was with Blaine were the same, but they were a little heavier these days. It took a lot more effort for Kurt to hold in his emotions than before. He looked around the room, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. What he _needed_ to say.

And then he saw it.

Right there, in the corner of the living room, where the door to the bedroom began, Kurt spotted the two red handprints on the cerulean blue walls. They had lost their color a bit and were chipped in a few places, but they were still very much there. His eyes immediately filled with tears, as he turned to Blaine. "The love-prints." He said, along with a chuckle. Blaine's eyes lit up and Kurt could see the tears forming at his eyelids, the emotions from that day rushing back into their minds.

"_Blaine Michael Anderson, this has gone on way too long. I can't let you live like this anymore. You need a change." Kurt demanded as the couple swerved through the aisles of Benjamin Moore looking for a new color for Blaine's apartment._

"_But, Kurt, I _like_ my neon purple living room. It's special!" Blaine whined, trudging behind Kurt like a 10-year-old boy who didn't _want_ to get rid of the spaceships on his ceiling. He had denied any suggestion Kurt made and it was starting to really frustrate Kurt._

"_Blaine, honey, this is for your own good." He stopped in front of row of cans and his eyes popped. "How about this one?" He held up a can that was labeled _Cerulean Frost_ and Blaine's once doubting eyes had shifted into those of excitement and giddiness._

"_Oooooo, Kurt, its preeeeeetty!" Blaine snatched the can from Kurt's hands and examined every inch of the container._

_Kurt looked at his boyfriend with an amused grin and led the two over to the cashier where Kurt, after much retaliation from Blaine, paid for the paint and the two walked back to Blaine's apartment._

_After the couple covered everything in sheets and newspaper, they started painting the living room walls in Blaine's apartment._

_Blaine was in charge of the wall closest to the door and Kurt, the one opposite. Kurt had a great lawnmower system going and was finished within an hour. He put his roller in the container filled with paint and turned around to examine Blaine's side. "Okay, let's see how you did."_

_The second his eyes found the wall, he gasped._

_Blaine did not cover the wall with paint at all. Instead, he wrote a clear and simple message in big, blue letters._

I LOVE YOU.

"_Blaine." Kurt breathed out, unable to speak properly. Blaine was leaning against the right side of the wall with a smirk on his lips. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Kurt, taking his hands in his own. _

"_Kurt Hummel, I love you. I've loved you for the 6 months that I've known you, and I know we've only been dating for a couple months, but I just know. I know how I feel when I wake up in the morning and know I'm going to see your face. I know how I feel when I go to work as a barista because I love being with you and would sacrifice everything for you. When you smile, or laugh; when you get angry with me; when you cook for me and when I do stupid things and you make fun of me. I love you through it all. Every moment of everyday, _you_ are the one I'm thinking about. I love you, Kurt. Always." _

_Kurt had started crying at some point during Blaine's speech and pulled him in for a hug when he finished speaking. He pulled back a little to kiss Blaine, hard and passionate, on the mouth and wrap his arms around his neck. After a couple seconds, he pulled away and whispered, "I love you too, Blaine Anderson. Always." And kissed him again._

_Blaine lifted Kurt off the ground and threw him on the couch, climbing on top of him. His arms were holding him up on either side of Kurt's head, his lower body resting on top of Kurt's. Kurt pushed himself up on to his elbows and kissed Blaine again, but sweeter than the last. Their lips moved slowly together, savoring each other and that moment. Blaine was the one to pull away this time and stood up in front of the couch. "Help me finish?" He asked, putting out a hand for Kurt to take, which he did._

_Kurt stood up, holding on to Blaine's hand, and walking towards Blaine's wall. "Hold on." Kurt said and walked across to the room, pulled out his phone and played with it a little, before placing it on top of the sheet-covered bookcase and ran back over to the wall. "We only have 10 seconds so come here!" _

_Blaine, extremely confused, jogged over to Kurt who was standing next to the "I" on the wall. Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shirt and crashed his lips onto Blaine's, throwing his arms around his neck, as Blaine wrapped his stronger arms around Kurt's waist, lifting him slightly off the ground. The two heard a _click_ and Blaine dropped Kurt back on to the ground. Kurt ran back over to get his phone and smiled as he looked at the picture. Blaine walked over and behind Kurt, placing his hands on Kurt's arms and peered over his shoulder at the picture, tears forming at his eyes again. He rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder, kissed his neck, and said, "I love you."_

_Kurt turned his head and kissed the top of Blaine's, "I love you, too. Now we can finish painting the walls."_

_Blaine ran over to the unfinished wall and waited for Kurt to grab his roller and join him. As the two finished painting the wall, as well as the one adjacent to it, Kurt had a brilliant idea pop into his head. _

_Blaine was busy cleaning up around him to notice Kurt sneaking up behind him with a hand covered in blue paint. Kurt jumped on Blaine's back and smeared the paint all over Blaine's face. _

"_Gah, what the hell!" Blaine screamed out, laughing at the same time. Kurt quickly got off his back and ran for cover behind the coffee table. Blaine reached down and grabbed his paintbrush and attacked Kurt with it, covering his face and clothes with the blue paint. They were both laughing and rolling around on the floor, trying to attack the other. After a moment, Kurt put his hands up to show Blaine he gave up. Blaine was straddling Kurt, who lay on the floor next to the wall he had painted. Kurt's head turned to the side, looking at the wall, and noticed a small spot where the paint had dripped and dried to form a few bubbles. "Dammnit, I messed up." Kurt said and nudged Blaine to get off so he could examine it better._

_Blaine, noticing what Kurt was talking about, got up and ran into his room and grabbed his box of personal paints and pulled out the red. "We can fix it." He said, squirting a dollop of paint into his palm and smearing it together with his other hand. Blaine knelt down next to Kurt and grabbed both of Kurt's hands, spreading the red paint that was on his own hands onto Kurt's. _

"_Blaine, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked._

_Blaine ignored him and took Kurt's left hand, pushing it onto the wall to make a bright red print on the freshly painted blue wall. He took his own right hand and made a print next to Kurt's and outlined the two prints with a heart shape. _

"_Look, we made love-prints. Get it? Love-prints? Like handprints but with our love?" Blaine was bouncing on his knees with a goofy smile on his face._

_Kurt let out a loud laugh and leaned over to kiss Blaine's nose. "Very cute." _

_Blaine enveloped Kurt into his arms and pushed them both on to the ground. Kurt turned on his left side and Blaine cuddled up against him, throwing his right arm lazily over Kurt and pulling him tight to his chest. The couple fell asleep right there on the floor, but not before whispering "I love you" to each other._

Blaine was now sitting cross-legged on the couch facing Kurt as Kurt told the story. When he was finished, Kurt stretched his legs and arms out, kicking Blaine a bit with his feet, cause the other boy to laugh. It was a strange encounter, seeing Blaine laugh. It was the first time Kurt had seen him smile so genuinely in a very long time. Blaine was about to say something, but another memory from that day popped into Kurt's head. "Oh god, do you remember what happened a few hours later?" Kurt asked, folding his legs back to where they were before.

Blaine thought about for a minute and then his face flushed and his eyes sunk a bit. He quickly shook the look of sadness off his face and faked a smile. "Oh I sure do."

"_Blaine! Blaaaaaaaaine! Goddamnit, Blaine, open the door! These bags are heavy! Blaine!" Kurt heard a vigorous knocking at the door and a voice shouting for the sleeping boy next to him. Kurt peeled Blaine off of him and went to answer the door himself. Kurt swung the white door open to reveal a man, late thirties, standing before him with three suitcases and a pissed off expression plastered onto his face._

"_Um, hi?" Kurt said, a little unsure of what to do._

"_Hi. You were _not_ who I was expecting to see." The man replied, pushing his way past Kurt and into the apartment where he dropped his bags onto the floor with a _slam_ and turned around to face Kurt._

"_Cooper Anderson, Blaine's older brother." The man said and stuck out his hand for Kurt to shake._

_A little more at ease knowing a complete stranger didn't just barge in, he took Cooper's hand and shook it firmly. "Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend."_

_Cooper looked surprised, but happy to meet Kurt. "Well, Kurt, it is a pleasure to meet you. My little baby brother here was supposed to pick me up from the airport an hour ago. I guess I have you to thank for that not happening." Cooper said and added a wink. He walked over to the corner where Blaine was still asleep, pondering whether or not to kick him a few times to wake him up, but instead back away and on plopped down on the couch. He turned around to look at Kurt and nodded at Kurt to join him._

_Kurt apprehensively sat down next to Cooper and folded his hands in his lap, waiting for Cooper to say something._

"_This is going to be cliché. But just listen, okay?" Cooper was looking hard at Kurt and Kurt nodded in response. "Okay good. Now, Blaine is my little brother. He's my _only_ brother which means he is everything to me. He's a kind, smart, enthusiastic person who has a lot of love to share and I just know he loves you a whole lot." _

_Kurt smiled to himself, remembering the events of the day._

_Cooper continued, "I just need to make sure you know what you're doing because Blaine can't afford to get hurt. Now I don't know a lot about you, Kurt, and I'm more than willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you have to promise me you won't hurt him. You have to tell me right now that you're going to treat him with respect and love him as much as you can." Cooper had somehow moved his face closer to Kurt's, making sure his eyes were piercing the other boy's._

"_Cooper, I can promise you that I will _never_ do anything intentional to hurt Blaine. Trust me." Kurt said, putting a hand on Cooper's and giving it a squeeze. _

_Cooper pulled his hand back but then placed it on Kurt's arm and shook Kurt's shoulder a little bit. "I do. And thank you."_

_Cooper got up, and with one swift leap, landed on top of Blaine and proceeded to slap his face around until Blaine finally built up the energy to push his brother off of me._

"_God, Coop, what the hell?"_

"_How about next time you take a break from screwing your boyfriend and pick me up at the airport, dick, and then maybe I'll refrain from hurting you." Cooper replied and climbed off of Blaine and shot a smile in Kurt's direction._

_Blaine just laughed it off, and hugged his brother when he stood up. _

_Kurt looked at the brothers with admiration, feeling so much love for Blaine and knowing he'd learn to love Cooper as well._

By the time Kurt had finished speaking, his eyes were fixed on the floor in front of him. But much to his surprise, he looked up to see Blaine with tears streaming down his face and a sob threatening to escape from his mouth. Something was up, and it wasn't just the memories. It was something big.


End file.
